Darius
Darius is the world that this wiki takes place in. It has three sentient species, the Humaars, the Humans and the Gleers. It has three countries, Central Darius, the Seouthern Plains, and the Blacklands. History Of Darius EBU (Era Before Us) 1 EBU- Murrs, the primitive form of all sentient beings, appear out of swamps on Darius 100 EBU- Murrs form three clans, which would later become three different species 500 EBU- Murrs create the first language, a primitive form of Berdid called Geriix 1000 EBU- All Murrs have learned Geriix 1100 EBU- Murrs develop a full language, the first true form of Berdid 1200 EBU- First Tools are made by Murrs 1700 EBU- Weapons are perfected by Murrs 2300 EBU- The three Murr clans wage war against eachother 2345 EBU- The First Murr War is completed, the victors being the clan that would become humans 2350 EBU- As a result of the war, one of the Murr clans sails off to the Island of Talen 2500 EBU- The Entire Island of Talen is filled with life 2600 EBU- The People of Talen find a mine of mystic stones, which grant them all magic 2750 EBU- The People of Talen begin to resemble their cat goddess Quazoctyol 3000 EBU- The People of Talen finally become the first actual Humaars 3125 EBU- A Valcano erupts on Darius, and lava covers the might land of the pre-human Murrs 3130 EBU- Five years after the great eruption, the pre-human Murrs discover seven great magical stones 3145 EBU- The Seven smartest of the pre-human Murrs recieve the stones, and become the first warlocks 3400 EBU- On a solar eclipse, the warlocks get a mighty burst of magic, which is used to make their people into humans 3700 EBU- The human scociety starts to develop, as they create their language 3745 EBU- After many year, the unchanged Murrs move south and get angry 3840 EBU- The southern Murrs become larger and taller, and much much stronger, becoming the first Haggus 3900 EBU- The Humans first learn of the surrounding islands, and prepare to conquer them 4200 EBU- The Humans finally conquer their first island, the mighty Talen of the Humaars 4245 EBU- After sailing through ocean for many years, the Humaars move back to their origional homes, the Northern Blacklands of Darius 4250 EBU- Modern Day Civilization is Formed EBW (Era Before War) 1 EBW- Building of Blacklands Begins 200 EBW- The Blacklands are Complete, and the first Carrius Contest Begins 204 EBW- The First Ruler of the Blacklands is Tabbot Demonpride 300 EBW- The Humans Discover the Humaars Living in the Blacklands 345 EBW- Humans send forces to take over the Blacklands 347 EBW- The Humaars attack back, starting Blacklands War I 355 EBW- The Duskrender Tribe is taken over by humans 366 EBW- Mangant Ora, a Humaar General goes to take back Duskrender on his own 368 EBW- Mangant Ora takes back Duskrender 378 EBW- All humans are sent to attack the Blacklands 381 EBW- Mangant Ora and his 12 person army fight off the Humans to the Blacklands Border 400 EBW- Mangant's son, Mistall, the new ambassador forms a peace treaty with the humans 411 EBW- The peace treaty, stating that neither sides are to attack another, but they are to share some items such as food and gold, is finished 430 EBW- The Haggus, formerly unknown to the Humaars, invade the blacklands 450 EBW- Most of the Southern Plains is empty, for most of the Haggus are in the Blacklands 465 EBW- For the first time, the Humaars lead an invasion, entering the Southern Plains 470 EBW- The Two Armies meet at the border, and start Blacklands War II 500 EBW- News of the Haggus attacks reach the humans, and they are driven into a panic 520 EBW- Some Renegade Haggus Cross the Border of Central Darius 530 EBW- The Humans and Humaars team up to fight of the Haggus 540 EBW- Blacklands War II is forgotten, and the War of Darius Begins 600 EBW- As quickly as it began, the Huaggus are driven back to the Southern Plains by the Humaars and the Warlocks 620 EBW- The Panicing Humans have their memories of the Haggus erased by the Warlcoks 700 EBW- The Narikii Pathway, along the Narikii River becomes the first trail between the Blacklands and Central Darius 740 EBW- The Blacklands and Central Darius officially become allies 800 EBW- The EBW Era ends with the birth of Marikii Dune EDW (Era During War) 1 EDW- Marikii Dune is Born 13 EDW- Marikii Dune Begins Training in Dark Magi 19 EDW- Marikii Dune heads to the Southern Plains 20 EDW- Marikii Dune Corrupts the Haggus 24 EDW- Marikii's full army of Haggus is assembled 27 EDW- Marikii Dune leaves the Southern Plains to Gather other Warlock Haters 30 EDW- Marikii Dune, after gathering many members, finally forms the Order of Chaos 35 EDW- The Warlocks all go into hiding, giving their stones to seven gaurdians 45 EDW- The Red Scarab Union is formed by Mreldar Ezmeriath 55 EDW- Mreldar Ezmeriath heads to the Blacklands, and gains Humaars Members, and learns of the great prophecy 70 EDW- The Red Scarab Union has more than 10,000 Members 102 EDW- Adalius Ora, the chosen one and decendant of Mangant Ora is born 115 EDW- Adalius is discovered by the Red Scarab Union and is made their leader 116 EDW- Adalius leaves to search fro the seven darkstones 120 EDW- The Current Year